Luke Skywalker To The Rescue
Alice, Gideon, and the others led Kairi back to her cottage. As Mickey closed the door, Kairi asked "Guys, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Mickey said with a chuckle. When they were all the way in the cottage, Mickey pointed ahead and Kairi gasped in amazement at what awaited her. There, standing in the middle of the cottage, was the statue of Sora. "Oh, guys! You're the best!" Kairi said happily. She gave them all a hug. She then went over to the statue of Sora and walked around it. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Kairi said. A smile appeared on her face as she said dreamily "Why, Sora, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Kairi then laughed and spun around in joy. She suddenly stopped when she saw a familiar figure in the doorway "Master Hakoda!" Sure enough, Hakoda was there! Queen Grimhilde, Maleficent, and the other evil forces were standing alongside Hakoda, glaring at Kairi angrily! Bowser and Bumblebee were right behind them, their heads hung in shame. Hakoda was carrying something concealed in his hand. Alice, Gideon, and the others darted into various hiding places. "I consider myself a very reasonable king!" Hakoda said severely. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" "But, Master Hakoda, I--" Kairi began. "Is it true that you rescued a mortal human boy from drowning?" "Master, I had to!" "Contact between the mortal world and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Kairi, you know that! Everyone knows that!" "He would have died!" "One less human to worry about!" "You don't even know him!" "Know him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Heartless monsters who are only compelled by greed and will kill and destroy anything that's not like them!" Finally, Kairi said "Master Hakoda, I love him!" Upon realizing what she had said, Kairi gasped and covered her mouth. Bowser, Bumblebee, and the others gasped as well. Hakoda was stunned "Kairi...I'm surprised at you!" Hakoda: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Kairi protested. Hakoda: For once, just listen will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there! "That's not true!" Hakoda: Don't try that same old song! I'll have you busted when you try to run away till next year! Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "Don't you understand, Kairi? He's a human! You're an immortal!" "I don't care!" Kairi snapped. "So help me, Kairi, I will get through to you one way or another!" That's when Gideon couldn't take it anymore. He got up from his hiding place and shouted "You take back what you said about Sora, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted windbag!" Bumblebee and Bowser gasped. So did Hakoda. "What did you say?" Hakoda asked. The rest of Kairi's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you beast!" Alice snapped. "You're not a nice man if you act like that!" Donald said. "Yeah! And you only care about yourself, you black-hearted tyrant!" Goofy said. "You stinky-head!" Lilo shouted. "You're as evil as Fire Lord Ozai!" Mickey said. "You're not a nice person!" Minnie said. "You have no heart at all!" Wendy shouted. "You mean thing!" Kim Possible shouted also. "ENOUGH!" Hakoda shouted, silencing everybody. "You have gone too far! You are all banished from the Magical Realm until the end of your days!" Kairi and her friends gasped at this. Hakoda then turned to Bumblebee and Bowser and said "And that goes for you two!" Bumblebee yelped as he and Bowser hid behind Kairi's friends. "That's not fair!" Kairi protested. Hakoda: I'm still the king here! My word is law! This filth you bring here is the final straw! And push, my student, has come to shove! I'll make you obey till you do what I say! I don't care, come what may, but I'll keep you away! From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE!!! Hakoda's staff glowed and he used it to send zaps all over the room. Kairi gasped to find her beloved treasures destroyed right before her eyes. She found her master aiming his staff at the statue of Sora. "MASTER HAKODA, NO!!!" But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Hakoda then locked Kairi and her friends in the dungeon. Just then, Luke Skywalker showed up to rescue Kairi and her friends. After Luke rescued them, Luke, Kairi, and the others ran away from the dungeon and escaped to Fantasia! Category:Fan Fiction